character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirsten (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|H.N. Elly (Anime)= |-|H.N. Elly (Manga)= |-|Daniyyel & Jennifer= Summary H.N. Elly is the handle name of Kirsten, a witch appearing in Episode 4 of the Puella Magi Madoka Magica anime. She used her Witch's Kiss to brainwash numerous people into starting a suicide cult as an attempt to ascend to heaven. As she tried to stop the mass suicide, Madoka was almost killed by the brainwashed victims of the Witch but was swallowed into Elly's barrier at the last second. The witch used mind reading to demoralize Madoka with images of Mami's death, but Sayaka, who had made a contract with Kyubey and became a magical girl, rescued her and killed the witch with her sword. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: H.N. Elly, Kirsten Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Box witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Enhanced Senses (Can easily dodge Homura's bullets and seems to predict her moves), Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Malevolence, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Summoning (Can summon her familiars), Telepathy (Showed this power when she said: "I really had fun today, I want to do it again. Next time, I'll bring a bentou" in reverse speech right before Madoka entered her barrier), Portal Creation and BFR (Can create a portal to bring Madoka inside her barrier), Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Mind Reading (Can examine the memories of everyone entering her barrier and captures them in her monitor. This power works with magical girls too), Memory Manipulation (Made Hitomi and other people forget the events of that night), Life Absorption, Invisibility (A witch can only be seen by magical girls, other witches and Kyubey), Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement, Energy Manipulation (Can use powerful energy beams), Weight Manipulation w/ her familiars (According to their description, anything they touch becomes easy to carry), Transmutation (Is able to turn the beings who enter her barrier into rubber. This also works with magical girls), Technopathy (Can manipulate computers and project people's memories in the monitors), Duplication and Electricity Manipulation (Showed these powers in Grief Syndrome), Dark Technology Manipulation (Can create dark dust to damage magical girls in Madoka Magica Portable), Volatile Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Can create and throw bombs In Madoka Magica Portable). Resistance to the followings: Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement and Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level '(Gave Homura a better fight than Charlotte and was about to defeat her if she wasn't saved by Sayaka. Is also able to harm Sayaka in the ''Madoka Magica Pachinko. Should be comparable to Gertrud, whom created a labyrinth containing a sun in episode 2 and a starry sky in episode 1) '''Speed: FTL, likely MFTL+ (Can keep up with Homura and Sayaka) Lifting Strength: Unknown '(Her familiars can make everything they touch easy to carry) 'Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System Level '(Can take hits from Sayaka in Madoka Magica Portable) 'Stamina: Limitless Range: Unknown, likely Tens of kilometers w/ Mind Manipulation (Was able to brainwash people from different places of Mitakihara City and bring them to an abandoned building) Standard Equipment: Grief Seed Intelligence: 'Unknown '(Has shown to be able to talk with Madoka before the latter entered Elly's barrier and to be smart enough to dodge Homura's bullets in Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Homura's Revenge!) '''Weaknesses: '''Prefers to use her familiars to attack her victims and can be strike without problems when she captures people's memories in her monitor. Gallery ellyproduction.jpg|H.N. Elly's sketch in the Production Note. ellyfamiliars.jpg|H.N. Elly's familiars. ellyandfamiliars.jpg|H.N. Elly and her familiars. ellybarrier.jpg|H.N. Elly's barrier. elly production note.jpg|H.N. Elly in the official guidebook "You Are Not Alone". elly familiars.png|Daniyyel & Jennifer's card from Magia Record. Video Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4